


O Fim

by Estocilda, l0nelys0ul



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Revenge, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estocilda/pseuds/Estocilda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Tao e Jennie, o deus da morte e a deusa da pobreza, unidos por um atração estranha, e o total desprezo entre os humanos. Se aproveitando de uma nova doença, das guerras, e das tolices dos humanos, nem os deuses do Olimpo conseguiriam impedir o fim do mundo.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Jennie Kim
Kudos: 1





	O Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Estocilda: Não recomendo que leia se está sensível com tudo que vem ocorrendo, deixo claro que não é uma história de amor, não existe romance aqui.  
> Gosto de pensar que cada ato traz suas consequências e essa é uma história sobre consequências.  
> L0nelys0ul: Essa fanfic foi algo bem diferente do que eu costumo escrever, não é nem um pouco feliz, mas é verídica em tantas partes. Enquanto eu escrevia senti arrepios reais na espinha, e pensei várias vezes se era isso que eu queria escrever. No final fiquei satisfeita com o resultado. Mas se você se afeta com as coisas que andam acontecendo ultimamente, melhor não ler.

O céu estava nublado, como há muitos dias, o azul turquesa deu lugar ao cinza e não tinha previsões de que fosse melhorar. O ar denso, fumaça, e poluição, tudo deixava a cidade que antes era o centro do mundo mais mórbida, mais fria, mais deprimente, só se ouvia barulho das sirenes, choros, e súplicas. No ponto mais alto da cidade Jennie estava sentada, observando tudo, sentia-se satisfeita depois de andar por algumas ruas e se alimentar da miséria dos humanos.  
Jennie era a deusa da pobreza e miséria, antigamente conhecida como Pênia, nos tempos áureos do Monte Olimpo, onde os deuses eram amados e cultuados, grandes banquetes e bacanais, luxos e oferendas, vinhos e ambrosias, ouro e seda, mas nada daquilo pertencia a Jennie. Ela estava de fora daquele mundo, se esgueirando pelas sombras para não ser pega e expulsa, comendo restos, vivendo na escuridão, aquele era o lugar de uma deusa que só levava tristeza. Ignorada e desdenhada pelos deuses, odiada e marginalizada pelos homens, passando privações e necessidades. Nunca nada lhe foi ofertado, nem uma uva lhe foi dada como oferenda? Mas quem iria cultuar uma criatura que só trazia mendicância? Quem ia rezar para a deusa lhe trazer desgraças? Ela vivia vagando, passando pelas cidades prósperas em busca de comida, mas toda vez que chegava às carências começavam, então os humanos rezavam aos outros deuses para tirá-la de lá, os deuses a proibiram de ir em povoados mais ricos, afinal, moedas de ouro também lhes eram ofertadas. Começou a passar pelas cidades em guerra, quase abandonadas, até se esconder com medo do ódio que a humanidade tinha de si. Para sua surpresa recebeu a visita de Zitao, o Deus da Morte, ele lhe trouxe os restos de um homem morto na guerra, Jennie sentia tanta fome, foi a primeira vez que se deliciou com carne humana. A morte lhe fez companhia, aplacou suas dores e diminuiu a sua carência. Era de se esperar que o único que lhe dava as sobras, seria aquele a quem ela sempre procuraria, sendo privada de tudo, o pouco que recebia de Tao a satisfazia em sua precariedade, sempre levava a ela as sobras. Ter tão pouco era sua única fortuna, a miséria era gananciosa, mas pensava que nunca iria ter o direito de desejar mais. Enquanto isso a humanidade enriqueceu, e os homens começaram a esquecer os deuses, não precisavam deles quando tinham toda a felicidade e abundância. E isso fez as divindades enfraquecerem, diferente de Jennie, eles viviam de oferendas, seus templos passaram a ser vandalizados e esquecidos, a humanidade cada vez mais se destruindo aos poucos. Apolo*, Hígia*, Escapulário* tão enfraquecidos, não conseguiam dar conta das pestes que assolavam o mundo, Ares estava descontrolado, guerras e mais guerras surgindo em torno dos anos. Mesmo sem oferendas, Jennie acordou para o mundo diante da Peste bubônica, ali percebeu que não precisava de vinho, nem de olivas ou carnes nobres de animais, toda vez que passava pelas cidades destruídas, por pessoas desesperadas, por mães na rua mendigando qualquer coisa com seus filhos no colo, se sentiria forte. Não havia oferenda alguma maior que o desespero daqueles que a negavam.

×

Zitao estava em meio a corpos, tantas covas rasas e sem nomes, ele suspirou.  
― Ah que lindo. ― suspirou. ― Ela deixou tudo isso pra mim, Jennie me ama mesmo.  
O deus da morte ficava feliz em meio a desgraça que recaia sobre a humanidade, nada o alegrava mais do que ver os humanos perecerem, e ele precisava fazer tão pouco, não fazia nada além de colher os frutos plantados pela daimon*, eram tantos, humanos poderiam achar que o deus da morte amava a guerra, mas era Ares que amava as guerras, ele não precisava de uma para fazer sua colheita de almas, os humanos morriam aos montes o tempo todo, criaturas medíocres. Zitao se achava incrivelmente inteligente, os outros deuses eram simplórios demais perante ele e ao seu plano de destruição.  
Há eras atrás, antes mesmo do grande banquete de Afrodite, Zitao se viu pela primeira vez curioso, entre deuses, titãs e daimons existia alguém que levava apenas a desgraça para a vida de todos, ele deduziu que esse ser foi feito para presenteá-lo com as piores almas dos piores humanos. Sempre que recolhia as almas que morriam de fome ou em desgraça elas lamentavam o mesmo.  
― Maldita seja a pobreza!  
Foram tantas vezes que o deus perdeu as contas, ele era a morte, o pior de todos os males. Como poderia existir alguém pior do que ele para os humanos?  
Mesmo que recebesse todos aqueles presentes, sentiu-se inquieto e foi a primeira vez que a morte procurou pela deusa da pobreza. Naquela época havia poucas pessoas no mundo, então foi fácil encontrá-la, uma criatura em forma de uma mulher com seu pequeno e frágil corpo coberto de cinzas, lama, e sangue. Vestia um farrapo grosseiro e cheio de buracos ao invés de sedas e jóias, a personificação da completa miséria. E mesmo que não tivesse nada ela mantinha a cabeça erguida, ele a observou bem, e sorriu. Aos seus olhos era uma criatura boba, se divertiu vendo um ser tão deprimente, a partir daquele momento quando Zitao estava extremamente entediado a alimentava com os restos que encontrava em vilas. Só precisou repreendê-la uma vez, quando a viu o seguindo, Jennie aprendeu rápido e Tao gostava disso, gostava do poder que tinha sobre ela. A regra entre Zitao e Jennie, se ela quisesse encontrá-lo, teria que deixar sinais, avisos até ele decidir permitir a presença dela.  
Depois de algumas décadas ou séculos sem se verem, quanto tempo fazia afinal? Ele jamais perderia seu tempo contando isso, mas depois do último presente de Jennie ele decidiu que permitiria, era extremamente fácil atrair um ser tão simplório quanto ela.  
― Jennie. ― o deus disse em voz alta e antes que o som terminasse de sair de sua boca, ele sabia que ela já estaria ali.  
― Me chamou aqui... ― ela olhava a terra batida, covas. ― Em um cemitério? ― a miséria ousou perguntar em ironia.  
― Sua falta de visão e o que a tornar isso aí. ― Zitao comentou apontando para ela, em descaso. ― Olhe bem Jennie o que você vê? ― não esperou, pois estava impaciente e o evento principal viria depois, andava por cima das covas a deusa sempre a um passo atrás dele, ninguém os veria ali. ― Aqui existia uma plantação de morangos, agora plantaram humanos. ― ele riu. ― Todos os humanos enterrados nesse quadrante morreram há uma semana, eles morreram da doença, você iria adorar os enterros, escavadeiras e caminhões cheios de corpos, foram apenas jogados em valas como se fossem qualquer coisa.  
Ainda sentia o cheiro daquilo no ar, o desespero das almas que havia ido buscar e a falta, nenhum familiar podia chegar perto deles para uma última despedida, apenas homens fazendo seu trabalho, alguns deles se foram para o reino de Hades, eram frágeis, a cada geração se tornaram mais frágeis, diferente dos que viveram a segunda guerra, aqueles eram fortes, muito fortes, e o isso chegou a irritá-lo na época.  
― Hades me procurou quase implorando de joelhos para que parássemos de ceifar tantas vidas. ― riu ao lembrar da conversa que teve com o Deus do submundo. ― Disse que Tártaro* e o Campo de Asfódelos* estão mais superlotados que os hospitais, teve que jogar pessoas irrelevantes nos Campos Elíseos*, não está nada feliz e não sabe o que fazer com tantos mortos.  
Foram interrompidos por um choro excruciante, Zitao se irritou, ao longe ouviam um choro de uma mulher de meia idade, sendo amparada por uma criança de mais ou menos 8 ou 9 anos, e um adolescente. Enquanto o coveiro descia mais um dos inúmeros caixões que estavam no local.  
― Esse aqui não morreu da doença. ― aponta para o caixão enquanto a família se despedia dele. ― Esse foi obra sua, está feliz? ― sorriu maroto.  
― Eu? ― a pobreza diz tentando se lembrar. ― Ah, claro, passei na casa dessa família uns meses atrás.  
― Esse jovem foi brutalmente assassinado por um policial enquanto estava pedindo dinheiro na rua para sustentar a família.  
― Bem… Eles já não tinham muito, na realidade eu nem entraria na casa deles, mas senti um cheiro tão bom de comida. Não resisti. ― o deus da morte revirou os olhos. ― Eu estive pensando, estou cansada dos países de terceiro mundo, você me prometeu as grandes potências, estive esperando seu aval por muito tempo. Sinto que não posso esperar mais, vou fazer da minha forma.  
― Eu sei, peço um pouco mais de paciência, não vai demorar mais que um ano. A doença está enfraquecendo os países de "primeiro mundo". ― fez aspas enfatizando com deboche. ― Eles passaram os anos fazendo armamentos, brincando de serem deuses, criando novos vírus, pragas doenças, fazendo armas químicas e biológicas, até mesmo uns idiotas criaram animais modificados para serem mais fofos e pequenos. ― comentou desacreditado.  
― Por que tão estúpidos? Tantas coisas eficientes para criarem. ― Jennie disse em escárnio. ― Eles são como bestas. ― ainda tinha lembrança vívida de como foi tratada no passado. ― Bestas tão descontroladas que conseguiram enlouquecer Ares.  
― Viu? Ele não é tão forte quanto você, minha querida. ― colocou sua mão fria na pele morfética da deusa, passando entre o ombro até o pescoço, apertou um pouco fazendo as pernas de Jennie tremer. Deu leves selares em sua orelha. ― Mesmo nunca recebendo uma única oferenda, conseguiu sobreviver se alimentando da dor humana, mas o grandioso deus da guerra não consegue ficar de pé se não receber um pão. Não percebe o quão forte é? Por isso eu te escolhi para estar ao meu lado quando isso tudo acabar. ― soltou o pescoço da deusa, rindo alto, forte e gutural.  
Eram dois desprezíveis, suas existências só causavam, a dor, tristeza e o medo. Feitos um para o outro.  
― Eu agradeço por enxergar em mim o que ninguém viu. Eu tenho algo para você.  
― Mais um presente? ― andando pela terra de chão batido, o solo andava estranho ultimamente. Era sinal que Gaia* estava cada vez mais fraca, ela estava morrendo, estavam se aproximando do grande dia.  
― Sim, eu quero que venha a um lugar comigo. ― não deu tempo do deus da morte negar, apenas segurou em sua cintura, uma nuvem de areia escura os rodeou, e já não estavam mais no cemitério improvisado.  
Estavam no prédio mais alto da maior metrópole mundial. A cidade estava literalmente um caos, quando olharam para a frente havia ruas literalmente pegando fogo, mães correndo com suas crianças, todos sujos de fuligem, os bombeiros não estavam dando conta daquele incêndio que ia se alastrando. Do lado esquerdo, havia assaltos, crimes generalizado, tiroteio em uma rua residencial, pessoas quebrando as lojas para levar mantimentos. Do lado direito havia uma fila onde pessoas desempregadas estavam tentando pegar cestas com produtos alimentícios para a família, hospitais cheios de pessoas vítimas da doença e da violência. Atrás já não existia nada além da tristeza e da desesperança, um lugar onde nenhum clamor e súplica poderiam ser ouvidos.  
― Hoje é um grande dia. ― sorriu de forma bonita e verdadeira.  
― A morte de todas essas pessoas lhe pertence meu querido, assim como o meu amor. Tudo isso é para você.  
Se aproximou calmamente, deixando que ele fizesse da forma como queria. Jennie gostava de como Tao cuidava dela, de como ele não sentia nojo, ou repulsa. Gostava como ele tocava em seu corpo, com força. A morte já estava acostumada, via o pior de todos os seres humanos, no momento mais triste e degradante de suas vidas, como teria nojo da miséria? Os lábios frios e roxos da morte tocou os lábios rachados da pobreza, de uma forma dolorosa e prazerosa para ambos, os sons de tristeza e agonia dava o clima perfeito à dupla. O beijo de Zitao e Jennie traria ainda mais males, a morte sentiu o gosto miserável misturado a sangue e os males que ela traria, o gosto de humanos em desespero, ele gostava daquilo, era muito bom. E Jennie ficou satisfeita com o sabor agridoce, doce como a sua vitória sobre os humanos, amarga como a tristeza que assolava a terra. No mesmo momento se iniciou uma chuva ácida proveniente da poluição que os humanos causavam há anos, Gaia em seus desespero chorou, era o fim de tudo, os humanos conseguiram destruir tudo o que ela criou há anos.

**Author's Note:**

> Apolo*: Deus da cura e da proteção.  
> Hígia*: Deusa da saúde, limpeza e sanidade.  
> Escapulário*: Deus da medicina e da cura.  
> Daimon*: São demônios, mas também podem ser deuses primordiais.  
> Tártaro*: Inferno, onde as pessoas más vão quando morrem.  
> Campo de Asfódelos*: Purgatório, onde as pessoas que não são más e nem boas ficam vagando.  
> Campos Elíseos*: Céu, onde os bons e justos podem descansar.  
> Gaia*: Mãe-Terra.
> 
> Estocilda: Quando eu terminei junto a L0nelys0ul e li tudo, me veio a música de Renato Russo - Boomerang Blues a mente como diz a letra “ Tudo que você faz um dia volta pra você e se você fizer o mal com o mal mais tarde você vai ter de viver”.  
> L0nelys0ul: Nem todo fim é bonito, ou fácil, infelizmente é por onde a humanidade está caminhando.


End file.
